The Odd couple
by serena4always
Summary: Inuyasha and Sango come to Kagome era and start going to her school and things from than on get very dramatic
1. Chapter 1:two new classmates

**The Odd Couple**

**Prolog**

**Kagome and Inuyasha had finished gathering all of the shekon jewel shards. Leaving Inuyasha and the others behind, she reluctantly returned back to her own era. She resumed going to high school and she's keeping herself busy so that she could keep her mind off Inuyasha and the others.**

**Chapter 1: Two New Classmates**

**(Kagome P.O.V)**

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Kagome rolled over and hit her alarm as she sat up on the edge of her bed. She looked out her window just as the sun starting raising it head over the horizon. The she was painted with a palate of pinks, purples, and blues. She stood up and stretched than, she slipped on her school uniform. She ran her yellow hair brush threw her hair than, threw it into a rough ponytail, and rushed out the door gulping down a class of orange juice as she went.**

"**You really need to get up earlier you're always running late." Her mom called from the doorway as Kagome raced down the road.**

"**I know mom, I'm sorry. I'll see you this afternoon. I love you!" Kagome shouted back down the road at her mom than disappeared around the corner. **

**(Kagome P.O.V)**

**At school Kagome rushes into class to fast and trips over the threshold just as the tardy bell was ringing, but at least she made it into the class on time even though she was laying face first on the floor in the doorway.**

"**Hey, Kagome you okay? Your such a klutz."**

**Kagome looked up to see that Hogo had Extended a helping hand.**

"**Yeah I'm fine." She smiled and grabbed his hand and he pulled her up so that she was steady on her feet. She walked to her seat and sat down. **

"**Glad you could join us Miss Higruhashi." Her teacher called**

"**Yeah, sorry, I'm glad I could join also."**

"**Yeah, thanks a lot, now that you got the class all riled up."**

"**I'm sorry."**

**Kagome looked down and saw a piece of folded paper on her desk. She it up and it read:**

**Kagome, **

**Would you like to**

**Go to the amusement park**

**Saturday. I won't take "NO" **

**For and answer and I except **

**An answer by the end of class.**

**Hojo**

**Kagome had just finished reading, when the teacher's voice interrupted her thoughts.**

"**Class! I would like you to meat Inuyasha and Sango. They'll be joining the class."**

**Kagome looked up and when she realized who was standing there she whispered; "Shit! What the heel are they doing here." **

**Kagome look down at the piece of paper and when she knew what to say she started writing.**

**Hojo,**

**I'm sorry I know you **

**Don't want "No" for**

**An answer, but that's **

**That's the answer I'm **

**Going to have to give **

**You. I have a prior engagement**

**That I can't get out of.**

**Kagome**

**She passed the note back to Hojo and watched****Inuyasha and Sango go sit down in one of the three seats in the back of the room nowhere near her. Kagome began to wonder why Inuyasha wouldn't even acknowledge her. She knew he had seen her.**


	2. Chapter 2:the secret reveiled

**Chapter 2: The secret Reveiled**

**(Kagome P.O.V)**

**The bell rand and everyone got up and left, turning right to leave the school. Inuyasha and Sango were the last one's threw the door, but instead of turning right to leave the campus they turned left, curious to what the hell was going on with them, and why they are at her school. Kagome swung her book bag over herb shoulder and walked out of the classroom. As sly as a fox she followed them staying at least thirty feet behind for safety precautions. She finally, somewhat, realized where they were headed. They came to a door with the word "Gym" engraved above the door**

"**What are they doing? They're acting very weird." She thought to herself as she walked up to the door they had left open. The gym was dark except a few lights that had been left on. Which meant everyone was gone for the day, but there were enough lights on so that they could be seen. Kagome silently crept into the gym and hind behind the bleachers she could watch and here them better.**

**(Sango P.O.V) **

"**We have to figure out away to get rid of her. We both know how she really feels about you. She can fight and she will. She won't stopp until she wins." Sango warned Inuyasha**

**(Inuyasha P.O.V)**

"**Don't worry that slut won't be able to interfere." Inyasha said with a smirk**

**(Kagome P.O.V)**

**When Kagome realized they were talking about her the words hit her like a ton of bricks. She suddenly felt like she was caring a million pounds.**

**(Sango P.O.V)**

"**She only cares about herself and doesn't even consider others feeling." She said sadly.**

**(Inuyasha P.O.V)**

"**Hey, I guess you have forgotten about the way you treated Miroku. He really did love you, but you treated him like trash. You should considering putting someone else before you for once." Inuyasha said smiling.**

**(Kagome P.O.V) **

**Kagome smiled, because right than and there she felt like she still had a chance with him. Well, that was until she heard what he said next and this time her name: "But that doesn't matter now. Kagome on the other hand is a fucking bitch and I know one things for sure I'll will never, ever, ever love." Sango gave an evil smiled as a reply to what Inuyasha had just said.**

**Inuyasha's words pierced Kagome's heart like an ice cold dagger . Hey eyes began to tear up. She wiped them of with the back of her hand and held back the rest of the tears as she didn't want Inuyasha and Sango to hear her crying and continued to watch them.**

**They didn't say a word, but he took a step closer to Sango. Kagome**

**watched intensely as Inuyasha reach forward a lightly placed his hand on her waist and tugged her forward until there bodies were smashed together. Kagome choked back another sob as she watched Sango reach up and kissed Inuyasha. Than her kiss became very passionate, but very furious at the same time**

**(Inuyasha P.O.V)**

**Somehow they were on the opposite side of the gym. Sango had been shoved into the wall. Inuyasha moved his hand slowly down to Sango's hip, right below her uniform shirt. He moved his right hand to her butt and his left hand slowly navigated its way under her shirt and up to her left breast. When his hand cupped the bottom of her breast she stopped kissing him and pulled back to give him a sly smile, as if to say "already you want to play like that, dog. I can play."**

**(Sango P.O.V)**

**She kissed him harder this time and slowly started to move her hand down his strong muscular torso until she reached the rim of his pants. She, than began to dig her long skinny fingers into his pants and down to his thighs than between his thighs. The next thing she did made him break there locking kiss and let out aloud grunt. She had latched onto his cock. She smirked and kissed him once again.**

**(Inuyasha P.O.V) **

**Inuyasha wanted her all of her. He was so close to getting it and he knew it. With his fingernail he casually tore the front of her shirt so that it fell away from her torso freely**

**(Sango P.O.V)**

**Sango dug her hands out of Inuyasha's pants and turned around and faced the wall pressing against the back of his chest. He bent his head down and kissed her exposed neck softly than lightly lifted her shirt off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. So that her pick laced bra was completely visible. He kiss her neck again, but this time it was a lingered kiss.**

**Sango suddenly spun around and tore Inuyasha shirt off his torso. Than she began to unbutton his pants and when they fall to the floor he step out of them and Sango slid her skirt of her hips and let it fall to the floor. Sango shoved Inuyasha so hard that he fell to the ground. She layed down on top of him and he started messing with her bra until it came lose**

**(Kagome P.O.V)**

**Knowing what was going to happen kagome couldn't stand it any longer and she ran for the door. Slamming it behind her just as Inuyasha let out a loud painful moan, she sunk too the floor next t the door and started balling. After what seemed like five hours of crying she hears Inuyasha shout. "Shit I can't believe I just did that!"**

**(Inuyasha P.O.V)**

**Inuyasha had finally realized what he had just done and he pulled on his boxers not caring about the rest of his clothes and ran for the door leaving Sango dumbfounded and naked on the gym floor. Just as he grabbed the door Sango yelled "where are you going?" not even looking at her he yell "Leave me alone you fucking whore." With that he stepped through the door slamming it behind him. He stopped briefly to catch his breath. He looked down to see Kagome balled up into a ball crying her eyes out.**

"**Kagome!" He called shocked**

Dear Readers,

This is my very first fan fiction so there might be a few mistakes. Plus I was typing fast. So I apologize for any mistakes. PLEASE REVIEW. If there are any mistakes please let me know. I should've put this at the beginning of chapter one but I didn't think about it I'll have chapter 3 real soon I'm still righting it though.

Sincerely,

The writer,

Maika-Yuki101

*Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I though I wish I did I wouldn't take credit for something that not mine…


	3. Chapter 3:making up

Chapter 3: making up: "Kagome, please for give me."

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome thought she heard someone call her name. She looked to see Inuyasha threw her tear-blurred eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" She yelled her voice sounding dry.

"Are you okay? I want to talk to you." Inuyasha said causously.

"I don't want to talk to you. Why don't you just leave me alone? I fucking hate you!" She stood up and slapped Inuyasha as hard as she could, in the face. Then, she took off down the hall hoping Inuyasha wouldn't follow her.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

"Ouch!" Inuyasha shouted and took off down the hall after Kagome. When Kagome realized he was following her she ran faster. Inuyasha saw her disappear around the corner, and he sped up slightly not wanting to lose her. Then, he heard a painful shriek, and sped up even faster, by the time he'd heard the second scream he was running full sped.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome ran full around the corner. Her slick sole shoes caused her to slip when she hit the floor she let out aloud-painful scream as a sharp pain shot up her leg when the pain was completely gone. She tried to move her leg, but the slightest movement made her scream in agony. She slowly scooted to the wall gritting her teeth the whole time. When she reached the wall, Inuyasha came running. He slips also, but regains his balance.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

Inuyasha went flying around the corner causing him to lose his balance, but he was able to regain his footing. When he was steady. He looked down the hallway to see Kagome sitting about halfway down. Leaning against the wall. He walked up to her slowly, when he got within five feet of her, he could tell that she was crying. She was drenched in sweat and her face was bright red. He sat down in front of her and lightly laid his hand on her sore leg.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome felt something light touch her leg, but an intense pain shot through her leg causing her to scream. Her leg felt lighter and the pain eased off

"Sorry" She heard a masculine voice say sorry. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her with curious eyes. She gasped and tried to scoot away but couldn't, because of the wall behind her. He leaned in closer to her. Then, she yelled, "back off and leave now, or else!" Instead of listening to her he just leaned in closer. She was really starting to get pissed. She wanted him away from her. She hated him and would never forgive him. She balled up her fist and planted it between her eyes.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

Kagome's fist collided with his nose. Causing his to bleed. He yelped as he watched Kagome stood up with a painful look on her face. He continued, to watch her as she began to limp as fast as she could down the hallway while he tried to figure out what had just happened. He ran up to his right hand still covering his nose, he took hi left hand and grabbed her upper arm. He spun her around and as hard as he could he threw her into the wall.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome felt her body the wall in accelerated force. Pain shot threw her spine as she hit the floor. She gasped as she watched Inuyasha sit down in front of her, with an evil smirk on his face he said, "Don't dare say a word or try to escape, or you WILL regret it!" She swallowed hard at the knot that was caught. She was really starting to get scared he has never tortured her. She had a feeling that she had to get through to him, but the question was "how?" she usually could no problem, but…this time was different. He was completely different she had never seen this side of him and it was really freaking her out. She begged and pleaded. She did everything she could think of, but nothing would penetrate the infusible mind shield that he had put up.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

Inuyasha watched Kagome move her mouth as if she was talking, but all sound was muted. As if someone had pressed the mute button on a television remote. He stared at Kagome's prefect face and the tears that steadily ran down it. He lightly ran his hand through her luscious hair, and admittedly felt relax underneath his touch. He smiled at his, knowing that he had finally got her where he wanted her, vulnerable.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome felt a sudden release of tension when Inuyasha touched her hair. She watched him steadily. She was trying to figure out what he was doing. She felt his hand move slowly through her hair, and than behind her ear making his way toward her chin. Kagome noticed that he was kneeling over her legs. She slid down so that her head laid on the tiled floor. She suddenly realized she was still desperately in love with him. She didn't understand how. She knew she should forget him, force him to get away from her. She hated the way he had just treated her, she hated they way he talked to her and she defiantly hated the way he threatened her, but his hair, his face, his adorable puppy dog eyes, and his perfect lips weakened her immensely. She wanted to kiss him, passionately. She wanted him to hold her tightly, and never let her go. She wanted him, all off him, every inch. She reached up and entangled her fingers together behind her neck. "Inuyasha?" Whispered his name, passionately. She pulled him downward until he was lying on top of her.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

Inuyasha thought he heard his name being called. He began to come to just as he got snatched downward. He noticed that Kagome's face was about three inches from his. "Inuyasha?" He heard her whisper his name softly.

"What?" He asked her with curiosity in his eyes. She didn't answer him instead she tugged on him once again. The next thing that he realized was that his body was completely flat on top of hers. Her breasts pressed against his bosom. Her perfectly shaped mouth and those luscious lips where only an inch from him. I wanted to her kiss, and he knew it. He know she wanted him to kiss her, and all he had to do was make the move, but instead he stared at her like a puppy dog who had had lost his way and needed help.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome's heart raced, Beating so hard that she thought Inuyasha might hear it, but she didn't care she actually wanted him to hear it. She smiled and removes her right hand from behind his neck and grabbed his hand and lifted it up to her mouth. The blood had been removed a while ago.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked with a worried look on her face.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed eagerly.

She inserted his index finger into her mouth than slowly pulled it back out. She leaned up until their lips touching and was combined in an enter-locking kiss. Kagome felt her body heated up into a wonderful sensation. She wanted him to kiss her harder

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

She moaned as if to let him know and he replied by kissing her harder and more passionately. The kiss lasted for at least a full minutes before he broke it only long enough to stand up and pick her up. Cradling her like a fragile newborn baby. They locked lips as he carried her into one of the vacant classroom. He shut the door behind them. He carried up to the teacher's desk, and broke the kiss as he sat her on the teacher's desk. "I'll be right back," he said and disappeared through the door of the classroom.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha disappear around the corner. Then a sudden thought came to her. "Where did he go? Was he going to come back?" Her heart ached at the possibility that he wasn't going to come back. Just for that reason she began to unbutton her blouse.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

Inuyasha raced as fast as he could as he raced to the nurse's office. He was on the third floor and the nurse's office was on the first floor, He ran when he, but when he came to the stairs he skipped every other step. When he reached the nurses office the door was locked and the lights were out, but he had to get in. he was a bobby pin lying on the table next to the door. He picked it up and then, picked the lock. When the locked clicked open, he turned the handle and the door he stepped in and shot the door behind him. He searched the office until he found what he was looking for. A leg wrap and a pain reliever, he grabbed the stuff and raced out the door, stopping only long enough to locked the door behind him then, continued on.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome watched the clock impatiently. He had only gone for five minutes, but it seemed like forever, as her hope began to die she began to button up her blouse. She stood up and began limping toward the door. Inuyasha came flying around the corner. He collided with her, knocking her over. He landed on top of her, and they started laughing hysterically, but when they calmed down he help her up and back over to the teacher's desk. She sat down were she was before, and twisted the lid of the pain reliever until it came loose.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked curiously as she watched him.

"Shh, don't worry about it," He stated and looked up at her and smiled.

She didn't say a word as Inuyasha lightly rubbed the pain reliever on her broken leg. She felt the pain in her leg go away almost instantly. She smiled at him awkwardly, as he wrapped he leg up with the leg wrap and said, "This should you until you get to the hospital." He stood and gave her a brief kiss, but when he pulled away she grabbed him and forced another kiss on him.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

The kiss gave Inuyasha the most wonderful sensation, but he had to apologize to her the guilt clawed at him like a nightmare that had just woken him up and than, haunted him for the rest of the day. He pulled away from her and spun around to face the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Inuyasha could sense the worry in her voice.

"Stay right there. There's something I need to say, so just hear me out. Don't say anything until I finished." He paused only long enough for her to answer the he continued on.

"I know you were in the 'gym.' So I know you know what happened between Sango and I. That's the possible conclusion I came too, when I saw you balling your eyes out. I wasn't expecting you to be around, but I guess that isn't the point. I guess the point is, I shouldn't have done it anyways, but…"

"Bingo, you shouldn't…" She interrupted him, but he interrupted her back "Shut up, I told you not to say anything until I have finished." She nodded, but gave him a face. He ignored her and continued.

"But I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry I didn't realize what I was doing. I love you Kagome. More than you would ever know. Sango is not the girl for me. That's girl is you. I don't think I could live without you." Inuyasha could fill the tears welling up inside of him. **I've turned into a softy** he thought to himself.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome felt sincerely that Inuyasha had meant what he had just said. She stood up and limped over to Inuyasha who still had his back to her. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head lightly on his back. "I love you, Inuyasha." He turned around and faced her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. He wrapped his arms around her so that she couldn't move. He whispered, "I love you, too" into her ear. She stared at him until he kissed her briefly at first, than, gradually the kiss grow harder and longer. Kagome could feel the passion and the apology in his kiss. She knew

that was going to have to make the next move. She knew that he wanted to, but she felt like he was waiting for her to give any sign that it was okay to go all the way. She, without saying a word, reached up and began to unbutton his blouse.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

When Inuyasha felt Kagome's skinny finger's touched his chest. He shivered and reacted by kissing her even harder. He moved his hand down to her waist than grabbed the rim of her shirt. He began to lift the shirt up and off her body only breaking the kiss long enough to slide it over her head and dropped it to the floor, the same time she was dropping his to the floor and had began to drift backwards toward the teachers desk. He knew when they were up against the desk, because she had stopped moving backwards. He grabbed her waist firmly and lifted up and sat her on the edge of the teacher's desk. As he kissed her harder and harder she lend back backwards, Inuyasha bending with. She tries to scoot onto the desk. Inuyasha broke the kiss and she scooted onto the desk knocking some of the supplies off of her desk. Inuyasha began to her slowing kiss every inch of her inching his way down her small torso. When he reached the rim of her skirt he bit it and began to tug on it, he grabbed the sides of the skirt with his hand for a little assistance's. He moved slightly and the skirt slides off of her waist and fell to the floor lightly, not making a sound. He climbed onto the desk and laid down on top of her. He continued to kiss her passionately as he heard a low, soft moan escape her mouth. The moan registered in his mind causing him to kiss her harder than usual. He felt her mouth slide open slightly, and he knew what he wanted. He opened his mouth slightly, and than, slid his tongue into her mouth. The kiss…French kiss lasted for about two whole minutes. When Kagome rolled over so that she was on top of him he was getting to heavy. Causing her to knock all of the teacher's school supplies off of her desk. She sat up so that she was sitting on his abdomen and smiled slyly. She stood up with her feet planted firmly on the ground. He sat up.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome watched as Inuyasha sat up. She kissed him again, feeling the erg; she began to unbutton his pants. When she finished she shoved him really hard, so that he fell back on the desk. She pulled down his pants and let them fall to the floor. He lied on the desk in his boxers. Kagome study his strong masculine body. **All that fighting is starting to where off on him** she thought to herself dreamily. She smiled slyly and climbed on top of him so that her legs were straddling his. She watched his eyes smile, as she stared deeply into them, he looked so happy to her, like he never wanted to be anywhere else. She smiled as he reached up and grabbed the back of her neck. The next thing she new was that she was laying on top of him, flatly. She kissed him lightly steadily growing harder and more passionate as he began to move his hand from her neck and down her back until it reached the clip of her bra strap. She tried not to laugh as his fingers tickled her shin as he tried to unlatch her green laced, frog printed bra. When she felt her bra loosen its grip around her. She know had it unlatched.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

Inuyasha rolled over so that he was on top of Kagome. He pulled the bra from the space between them. He moved his mouth from her mouth and down to her neck. He could feel her pulse rush across his lips. He kissed her harder causing her pulse to gush through her veins. After, about two minutes, he moved his mouth to her chest, kissed it and stuck his tongue out so that it touched her skin he felt Kagome shiver under him. He ignored the shiver and glided his tongue downwards until it got between her breasts. He kissed her briefly and continued to kiss his way down her torso. When he reached the rim of her pink thong. He retreated only long enough to pull her thong down her long skinny legs until she it was laying on the floor, than he dropped his boxers to the floor and started kissing her again. Their hot bodies smashed together, was the most wonderful thing ever. He made the next move. He inserted his index finger into her vagina. Causing her to moan slightly. He continued to kiss her hard, but passionately, and Kagome can feel the intensity of it. She could feel that he truly does love her and that he truly does love her and that he was truly sorry. When Kagome felt a sound burst of pain. She let out loud, but muffled screamed that was blocked by Inuyasha's kiss.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

Inuyasha heard Kagome's muffled scream, and know admittedly he was doing the write thing. He chuckled and slowly removed his finger from her vagina. He grabbed a tissue and wiped it off than grabbed Kagome's shoulders and kissed her again. A French kiss, and not the simple French kiss either. It was tense and seductive. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's body heat up underneath his as if she just busted into flames. The palms of hands were burning from where he had his hold on to her shoulders, but he didn't care. He ignored the bad pain and thought about the intense and most wonderful pain and he knew he wanted to feel it, again. He heard Kagome let out a loud scream, when he slowly entered his cock into her vagina. He was about to lose his manhood, again, but this time it was to the girl he truly loved and cared about her. Well, that's what his heart was telling him, but his mind was telling her to fuck her and fuck her hard, than run away and leave her there. Break her heart; break it beyond repair run until your legs can't carry you any further. "Would you shut the hell up?" Inuyasha complained allowed.

"I didn't say anything." Kagome complained back through her desperate gasps for air.

"I wasn't talking to you, baby." Inuyasha smiled.

"Well, than who were you talking to," Kagome asked hin out of curiosity.

"That's not important right now." He said, kissing her again. As his hips began to move unison with hers. The pain the she caused him was too wonderful to ignore. He let out a loud painful moan that was also filled with pleasure and enjoyment. He wanted to cause her the exact pain she was causing him.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome wanted to scream has he moved faster. The sensation that he was giving her was amazing, but painful at the same time. She held back each scream with an uncontrollable moan. A moan of excitement and pure joy mixed with a hint of pain. He nails were digging into his back, as she moved her body with his, until she rolled over and ended up on top of him.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

Inuyasha wondered what she was doing. He knew she was enjoying every minute of it, because he knew she was holding back a scream, and he wanted her to scream. He wanted her to beg him for more, but what he didn't know what that Kagome wanted him to do the same thing, she wanted him to scream. She wanted to make him scream that he had never screamed before.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome broke their kiss and looked into Inuyasha's curious eyes, and smirked slyly. She admittedly saw a flash of excitement in Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome wanted to make him scream. As if it came naturally she began moving her hips against his. She started out slow than increased the speed and the power behind it.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

Inuyasha could only feel the sensation that over came him. His mind was in a fog and the only the him was registering was the fact that he and Kagome were alone and the fact that this couldn't be happening. **I've got to be dreaming this can't be happening. Kagome wouldn't forgive me so easily, after what I just did to her.** he thought. He also knew it was real and Kagome had forgiven him and that she still loves him with every DNA in her body.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome still loved Inuyasha with every heartbeat, but she never fully 'forgive and forget' what Inuyasha did, but she's enjoying this moment, and she wasn't going to admit it. Kagome had so many thoughts running throw her head when she heard a scream, which was mixed with agonizing pain and pure pleasure. It took her a minute to realize the scream had come from Inuyasha. She chuckled, bent forward and kissed him.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

Inuyasha couldn't hold back any longer he want to scream, and scream like never before. He meant to moan but instead of moaning he screamed, Kagome retreated, He sat there and stared at her with bewilderment in his eyes.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome climbed off the desk and picked her clothes up off the floor and put them on. Then, looked at her watch it was seven thirty and she had to get home. Without a final word to Inuyasha she walked out of the classroom.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

Inuyasha sat there completely naked on top of the desk wondering what the hell had just happened. It took him a few minutes to process where he was, but when he did he got up and put his clothes on. Then, turned to walk away and pain shot through his whole body. **Man, I'm going to be sore in the morning.** HE thought as he left the building.

"**This is the end of chapter three. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will be up soon hopefully, but it won't take as long as chapter three did"**

**-serena4always**


	4. Chapter 4:what the hell is wrong with me

Chapter 4: "What the hell is wrong with me?" Sango & Kagome

Two week later

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome woke sharply to the urge that she had to run to the restroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she threw up. She held her long black hair out of the way, so it wouldn't get covered in throw up and continued to throw up for the next five minutes and when she was finished she wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and brushed her teeth . Than, jumped into the shower.

When finished she went down stairs to the kitchen her breakfast was sitting on the table waiting for her. When the scent of eggs and sausage hit her, her stomach turned vigorously. She felt like she was going to throw up again, but she knew she had to eat, she sat down at the table just as her brother, Sota, comes around the courner.

"Good morning, sis." He said happily. He must've been having a great morning.

"Good morning, Sota." She said taking the first bite of her biscuit. She got about a quarter of the way through her breakfast before she was running back up stairs with hand over her mouth.

"Sis; Are you okay?" Sota called behind her, but she ignored him, and kept running

(Sota P.O.V.)

"Sis, are you okay?" Sota asked, but Kagome ignored him and kept running. Her hand over her mouth. He watched her as she racced into the bathroom not worring about shutting the door behind her. Sota worried, ran up the stairs and to the bathroom. When he saw her he stopped suddenly. He stood there in the door and watched her closely. She was leaning with her over the rim of the toilet and thre up. **Great. She's sick** Sota thought to himself as he walked up to Kagome and pulled her hair out of the way. She threw up again, but then turned her head toward him and smiled weakly before another round of threw up came around. When she retreated from the toilet and lend against the bath tub. Sota said "I be right back, just stay right here."

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome watched as Sota ran down the hallway and disappeared around the courner. Her eyes diidn't move from the door. As her stomach turned restlessly and her was spinning from all of the fluids she had lost her whole body ached.

(Sota P.O.V)

Sota reached into the freeze and a grabbed the the bottle of apple juice and powered some into a small glass and went back to the bathroom, hoping that she would be able to keep it down.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome sipped on the glass of apple juice while Sota sat next to her. Watching her with caution, but soon thirty minutes passed and she startes to get her skin color back. She stood up and re-brushed her then walked to her room. She grabbed her book bag and went into the hallway where Sota was standing.

"What?" Kagome asked simply. Her voice sounded weak, but she just smiled at Sota and walked around him.

"Where are you headed?" Sots asked worry in his voice.

"To school. Where else would I be headed?" She answered him with a question.

"Are you so about that?" He asked again.

"Yes, i'm sure. I'm fine." She replied

"If your so fine than can you explain what just happen in the bathroom."

"I don't know what just happened in there, but i'm fine now." Than, she continued to walk threw the door and around the corner. **I have to hurry. I'm already running late.** She thought to herself.

(Sango P.O.V)

Sango woke with a start. She felt amazing, but she also felt like she had a million different emotions balled up inside of her.

It was a nice day and the sun was shining brightly, lighting up her whole room as plain as day. She looked at the clock it was already noon. She had missed her first four classes already, but that was fine with her. She had decided the night before that was going to skip school, but wasn't sure about Inuyasha. She got out of bed and slid on a pair of flip flops and headed down the hall to Inuyasha's room.

Neither of them had money to get two seperate appartment. So they got one appartment with two rooms. It has been awkward for both of them since that scene that happened two weeks ago. They bearly said anything to each other since.

She open Inuyasha's door and walked in only to find his bed empty. **Great he already left** she sighed as she sat down on his bed. She noticed that her date book was laying on his bed side table.

She opened the book to the current month and she realized that she was two weeks late for her period **holy shit** she thought to herself **It can't be**

She went back to her room and picked up her cell phone and punched in Inuyasha's phone number and waited while it rang.

"Hello" Inuyasha answered

"Inuyasha? I...I...I need you to take me to the clinic it is an emergency."

"Sango? I'm in the middle of class." He replied

"Please?" She begged

"OK I'll be right there. What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I nothing you have to worry about, just hurry. PLEASE." She begged

"OK, I'm on my way." The phone clicked and she sighed, but it wasn't I sigh of relief.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome was in fifth period when Inuyasha stood up and walked out walked out of class. Kagome got up and followed him. When she rounded the courner she called is name. "Inuyasha?" He stopped and turned around. "What? I'm in a hurry" He said

"Where are you going?"

"I have to take Sango to the clinic."

"Can I tag along. I woke up super sick this morning and I know I need to go. I have a feeling I need to go plus I need to talk to sango."

"Sure, I don't care. Now come on. Like I said I'm in a hurry."

"Together they ran down the hallway and out of the school to Inuyasha's car. They jumped in and drove off

(Sango P.O.V)

Sango sat on her bed and watched the clock. Time seemed to pass by slower than ever. It has already been ten minutes, but it seemed like in hour. She couldn't pry her eyes from the clock as she listened intensely for the sound of Inuyasha's

When she heard Inuyasha's car pull into the driveway. She grabbed her shoulder back and flung it over her shoulder as she raced out of the door. She ran up to the driver's side of the car just as Inuyasha was rolling down his window.

"Finally!" She said sarcastically. When she noticed Kagome in the front seat. She said, "What is she doing here?"

"She asked to tag along." Inuyasha answered her ask she climbed into the back seat.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome sat in the front staring distantly out the windshield in front her. Inuyasha drove off not worried about starting up the car because he hadn't shut it off the begin with.

"Kagome why are you really here?" Sango hissed at her

"UH, what?" Kagome stammered coming back to reality

"I said. Why are you really here?" Sango snapped.

"That's none of your business. I why are you here?"

"Bitch! Thats none of your business, either."

"Now that we are on the same page for that subject?"

"Now what do you want?"

"I don't want nothing from you except to know. Why do you hold such a grudge against me? What did I ever do to you to deserve such harsh treatment?

"You think this is harsh then you really need to read the dictionary! I can show you harsh if you want me to!" Sango hissed at Kagome as if the had always been enemies never friends.

"What did I ever do to you!" Kagome shouted at Sango tears prying at her eyes she trying to hold them back, but one escaped and rolled slowly down her check

"You don't know? Your more naive than I thought you were!" Sango shoted back at Kagome

"No!" Kagome could only muster up the one word

"Shut up, now! The both of all!" Inuyasha shouted at the both them

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

Inuyasha was getting sick and tired of listening to bicker. Plus he was pulled into the parking lot of the clinic.

"Were here. Now lets go." Inuyasha said to the girls has he turn off the ignition and climbed out of the car. They headed into the clinic. Inuyasha sat and waited patiently as the girls filled out some papers and joined him in the waiting.

"why did ya'll need to come to the clinic?" Inuyasha asked hoping they would tell him the truth.

"I don't know why I'm here exactly, but there is this feeling I have. That I know what it is." Sango answered Inuyasha first

"I don't exactly but I have a feeling I know why too? Kagome answered next

(Kagome P.O.V)

"Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome heard someone call her name and she turns to she a nurse standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Come with me please?" The lady asked politely.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, but gave Sango daggers than disappeared through the door after the girl.

(Sango P.O.V)

"Sango!"

Sango heard her name being and turned around to see the same girl who had came and got Kagome.

"Yep? What is it?

"Follow me please?" The girl asked.

Sango gave Inuyasha a quick hug, which took him by surprise than she follow the lady throught the door.

Sango was lead into a room which a bed and a whole bunch of medical supplies. She was lead to the bed and told to lay down. Sango did as she was told.

"Can you tell me whats wrong with me?" Sango asked she could hear the panic in her own voice.

"Yes I can you just have to answer some question for me and I need to get a urine sample and blood test. So please drink this while I ask you some questions." The nurse handed her a 24-oz bottle of gatorade and a cup for her urine

"Okay." Sango replied

Sango opened the gatorade and took a drink.

"Have you been sick lately" The nurse asked?

"Nope, I've been feeling great"

The nurse jotted something down on a piece of paper and said, "Ok, have you been very moody lately?"

Yes

"Okay, next, When was your last menstrual circle or when is your next menstrual cicle?"

"I to weeks late and that what is scaring me."

"Okay I think I have in idea on what your problem is, but I have to more questions."

"Sure thing"

"Have you been having hot nights?"

"Yes."

"And last but not least have you been having headaches."

"Yes"

"Okay" She said picking up a needle. "Hold out your arm please"

Sango held out her hand and the nurse pushed the needle into arm and drew tube of blood from her arm than withdrew the needle and put a bandage on it the sent her into the bathroom.

Sango got up and went into the bathroom.

(Kagome P.O.V)

A different nurse walked into the same room as Kagome.

"Good after noon Kagome. I'm. Dana and i'm going to be helping you today, so could you please tell me what happen" Dana said

"I woke up this morning super sick. I couldn't stop throwing up or eat anything until my brother brought me some apple juice."

"Okay go into the bathroom and urinate into this cup. Than, come back."

Kagome sighed and went into the bathroom and came back five minutes later. "Okay, I'm finished?"

"No your not? I need one more thing."

"Whats that?"

"Hold out your arm I got to get a blood sample." Kagome held out her arm and Dana her blood sample and bandage her up. "Okay, go into the waiting room. I'll have your results in tens minutes.

Kagome thanked her and went into the waiting room.

TEN MINUTES LATER

(Sango P.O.V)

Sango sat in the waiting room waiting for result. She watched the door until her nurse came out she ran up to the nurse "Did you find out anything.

"Yes we did, Sango. You might want to sit you might want to sit down. This might come of a bit of a surprise.'

"Nah! I'm good"

"OK." She said, handing Sango a piece of paper. "Your Pregnant. You do December 20th."

"What!"

"Where preg..."

"I heard you." Sango said and walked back to Inuyasha and sat down.

(Kagome P.O.V)

"When Kagome saw Dana she got up calmly and went over and asked. "So, Whats wrong with me?"

"Your pregnant"

"What?"

"Your preg..."

"I heard you. I was just taken by surprise."

"Oh yeah your due december 18th

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

Inuyasha was curious about what the infromation but he wasn't going to confront them they would tell him when they were ready too.

**This is the end of chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed it. Please review the more reviews I get the faster I upload. Thats is if I'm not busy with school, drama, and other problem I love all of my readers. The more the better. Love, serena4always**


	5. Chapter 5:Back to the feudal era, again

Chapter 5: Back to the feudal era, again

(Kagome P.O.V.)

Kagome laid in bed that night running the news that she had just received over and over again in her head, trying to process it. When her cell phone rang.

She picked up the phone and locked at the number, but she didn't recognize it. So, she flipped it opened and answered, "Hello?"

"Kagome?" a feminine voice came on the phone.

"Speaking?" Kagome said simply, but also distantly.

"Kagome this is Dana your nurse,"

"This admitted got Kagome's attention. "Hey, Dana. Is there a problem?" Kagome said worriedly.

"No. There's not a problem at all. I just need to tell you that I had your due date wrong. You're not due the 18th you're due the 20th. Your two weeks along."

"Oh, okay. Hey could you answer me a question?" Kagome asked

"Sure? What is it?"

"Could you tell me what's wrong with Sango?"

"I'm sorry Kagome I would love to tell you, but that information is confidential. I can't tell anyone." She replied, softly

"Well, oh, okay. I have to go, but thanks!" Kagome said, hanging up the phone.

(Sango P.O.V)

**How is this possible** Sango thought to herself as she laid in bed, starring at the ceiling, and the stars that hung from it.

Are you really that ignorant a voice stormed in her head.

**What are you talking about** Sango thought again.

You're the one who fucked Inuyasha without protection, or I'm I wrong about that. Her subconscious told her.

**Shut up, you!** She told her subconscious, but deep down she knew her subconscious was right, and it was her fault she was in this position.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called. Her doorknob turned and her door opened and Inuyasha entered.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing in here? You know my room is off limits."

(Inuyahsa P.O.V)

"Yes, Sango, I know your room is off limits, but I have to ask you something important." He said seriously

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha said getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, acting innocent.

"You know exactly what I mean. What did the nurse tell you?"

"Nothing!" Sango snapped.

"Sango? You can't lie to me. I know you well enough to know when you are lying to me. So what is wrong with you?" He waited for her to answer, but when she didn't answer he said, "I'm not leaven this room until you tell me!" He stated.

"I'm pregnant! Damn it!" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha was taken by surprise by this. He didn't know what to say, but the words; "What? How? And who's is it?" slid out of his mouth.

"Who's is it? Are you really asking me that!" She screamed, then took a deep breath and said "Its your's?"

"What ? I…Im…Impossible." Inuyasha stammered

"NO. It's not impossible I haven't had sex with anyone but you in the pass three months." She explained.

"Yeah, but that only happened one time."

"It only takes one time Inuyasha, and let me ask you. Did we use protection or did we just jump each others bones?"

"Inuyasha didn't answer her question, because he knew she was right. Instead he got up off of her bed and left the room without another word.

(Sota P.O.V)

Sota sat on the sofa petting Bayo absent-mindedly. When Kagome walked out of her room.

"Oh, hey Sota. I need to talk to you. Can you please come with me?"

"Sure thing." He replied, but she disappeared into the kitchen and was back out tossing an apple in the air before Sota got off the couch.

"What's wrong?" Sota asked. Following her out the front door.

"I'll tell you. You just can't mom or grandpa. Promise?"

" Promise." Sota said, as Kagome opened the door to the old well house where she fell four years earlier, but she nineteen now and a senior in high school. She has been back for two years.

She walked down the steps and up to the bones eaters well and down into the dark hole.

"So what's wrong?" Sota asked.

"Sota, listen."

"What do you think I'm doing." He said sarcasticly.

"Sota?"

"What?"

"How would you feel about being a uncle?"

"What?"

"Sota, I'm pregnant." She said. She leaned closer to Sota and whispered; "Inuyasha's the fa…" She was about to finish when she slipped on a loose pebble and fell into the bone eaters well.

"Kagome!" Sota shouted in a panic.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome felt your landing lightly on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a blue sky above her. She climbed the roots and crawled out of the well. She realized she was back in the feudal era.

**What? How in the world did I get here I thought I couldn't return.** She was happy to be back see missed the feudal era. She sighed and started walking down the worn path she knew really well.

"Kagome?" Someone shouted her name in surprise. She turned around to see Miroku!" standing in the middle of the path.

"Miroku!" She Shouted, as she ran and jumped into his arms, literally.

"Kagome, what are you doing here. I thought you couldn't come to the feudal era?"

"Yeah so did I, but I am here." Kagome said, still hugging Miroku.

"I've missed you, Kagome." Miroku chirped.

"I've missed you, too." Kagome said realizing that Miroku hasn't tried to cock a feel.

"Miroku." Kagome questioned.

"Yes, Kagome?" He answered her question with a question.

"I just realized you haven't tired to cock a feel."

"Yeah, I guess I haven't, have I?" Kagome questioned him.

"Why is do you think that is?" Kagome questioned him.

"I don't know I guess I've changed a lot since Sango walked out, leaving me alone with…"

"Miroku was interrupted by a little girls voice saying, "Daddy." A black hair girl of about two ran into the opening and jumped into Miroku's arms.

"Daddy?" Kagome questioned Miroku's

"Oh, Kagome. This is my daughter Rainalyn. Rainalyn this is my friend Kagome." Rainalyn held out her little hand. Kagome took it and shook it a little.

"She's adorable and very polite. She looks just like Sango and the name Rainalyn is beautiful." Kagome said to Miroku.

"Thank you?"

Then suddenly tears began running down her cheek and she couldn't figure out why. Her hand began to move involuntarily, as if she had no control at all. It placed itself on her stomach.

(Miroku P.O.V)

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Miroku asked her, but she only shook her head and stared at the ground.

"Kagome?" Miroku said putting Rainalyn down, and , firmly, grabbing a hold of Kagome's shoulder's.

"Kagome look at me!" He stated firmly. Kagome looked up at Miroku just as she felt a little hand wrap around the free hand that hung at her side.

"What's wrong?" He asked and continued. "You barely rarely cry so I know when there's something wrong. Kagome you're a strong independent woman, but there are something you can't handle on own, and if you don't tell anyone we can't help you."

Kagome stood there starring at him for a few minutes. Than, she said, "I'll tell you if we were alone." Her eyes drifted to Rainalyn who was standing next to her.

Miroku nodded once and bent down to Rainalyn's level. "Rainalyn, could you go see if Lady Keade needs any help. I need to talk to Kagome alone. I'll catch up in a few minutes."

"Sure thing, daddy. See you shortly." She answered him and let go of Kagome's hand, giving her a comforting smile that ran off into the woods.

"Now that we are alone. What's going on Kagome?" Miroku said, sitting down on the ground and patting the spot next to him. Kagome sat down next to Miroku. She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and began to tell Miroku everything, only leaving out the tiny details. She even told him and what Sango said. Kagome finished with; "I'm pregnant and its Inuyasha's baby."

Whoa, your telling me that my wife ran off with Inuyasha and messed around with him, and didn't even think twice about shooting her best friend down. Than, Inuyasha turns around and uses you." He said to her apologetically. Than asked her if she had told Inuyasha that she was pregnant.

"No. I haven't, and I intend on him not finding out."

"I don't blame you. Hey! When are you due?"

"December the 20th. Why?"

"Because if you want you can stay with Rainalyn and I if you want." Miroku offered.

"Really!" Kagome exclaimed

"Yeah. I don't mind and I think Rainalyn likes you." He laughed.

"Thank you!" Kagome shouted and threw her arms around his neck knocking him backwards they both started laughing.

_***Dear Readers,**_

_**This is the eng of chapter five. Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow or Thursday. The REVIEW I have only for reviews so far and the more reviews the happier, and you can criticize too. That's how I know what I need to improve on.**_

_Love, serena4always*_


	6. Chapter 6:I'm sorry, I made a mistake

Chapter 6: I'm sorry, I made a mistake.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kangome and Miroku walked through the door of the little adobe house home that lied in an wide opened area. The inside of the house was small, but the way it was rearranged made it seem spacey. There was a deer skin rug on the floor, and a faux rabbit fur couch. A bookshelf with some books and board games on it stood in the corner.

Rainalyn was sitting on the couch with a deck of cards and a slinky in her hands. When she saw them she put the cards and the slinky down. Then ran over and gave her dad and Kagome a hug.

"Daddy? Kagome, what's up?" She said with curiosity in her eyes.

"Did I hear someone say Kagome." Came a familar voice with Keade right behind it.

"Hi Keade." Kagome said, smiling at the old woman that had just entered the room.

Kagome grew nervous. she loved the caring old women. She was more like a mom to Kagome, but Kagome knew she was going to have to tell Keade whether she liked it or not.

"Keade, may I talk to you its super important."

"Sure that not a problem."

(Keade P.O.V)

Keade watched as Kagome stood uo and walked into the room Keade just exited from. Keade followed after Kagome and then found her sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Keade asked getting worried about Kagome. Why was she back? How did she get back, and most importantly? Where is Inuyasha?"

"I did something very stupid. I messed up big time."

"What do you mean, Kagome? What did you do?"

Kagome explained everything about Inuyasha and Sango, then Inuyasha and herself. How Inuyasha had treated her and how she forgave him then missed with him right afterwards and then he started ignoring her completely.

"Oh, Kagome. I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Keade said Simpathicly.

"Of course you had no idea. This happened in my time. And guess what. That's not even the worst part." Kagome said, crying now.

"Kagome?" was all Keade could say

"Keade, I'm pregnant and whats bad is I still love Inuyasha after he did this to me, and I think always will. Keade I want to keep this baby, but I don't know how to take care of it, and on to of that the only person that knows in my house hold is my brother and her has been really great about keeping it a secret, because I haven't been able to tell my mother or Inuyasha. I'm afraid of what Inuyasha will do when he finds out."

"Kagome? Well haven't you been through a lot, and don't worry about Inuyasha he is not going to lay a hand on you or that baby if I can help it." Keade said as she watched kagome wipe the tears from her eyes and thank her

(Miroku P.O.V)

Miroku waked into the kitchen with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, Kagome, Rainalyn and I are leaving. Would you come on." As soon as he said this. He realized the look of curiosity on Keade's face

"She's staying with me for a few months." He explained to Keade and then smiled at Kagome.

(Kagome P.O.V)

"Sure thing, Miroku, I'll be right there." She smiled back, stood up and gave Keade a hug and followed Miroku out.

"Nice to see you again." Keade called after her

"nice to see you too, Keade." Kagome called back and disappeared through the front door.


	7. Chapter 7: Where's Kagome

(Sota P.O.V)

Soto sat on the bed in Kagome's room thinking about Kagome and what she had been through with Inuyasha. He knew that the way Inuyasha had treated his sister was wring and he wanted to hurt Inuyasha for that, but he also knew he was way smaller then Inuyasha. Sota was glad though that he was going to be a uncle, soon. He couldn't wait to see the baby. Sota's thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called.

Kagome's mom ebtered the room with a basket of clothes.

"Here's your clothes Ka...Sota? What are you doing in your sister's room.A" She pause in the middle of the sentence when she noticed it Sota in Kagome's room instead of Kagome.

"Just thinking."

"Thinking? Can't you do that in your room ans where is Kagome?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm...I don't know." He said smiling slyly

"Sota!" She raised her boice slightly.

"It's a long story, mom, and if I tell you before she's ready for me too, she'll kill me." Sota answered her.

"Sota, is she in trouble?" Kagome's mother asked worried.

"I guess you can say that." Sota said sadly

"Sota you had better tell me were she is right now?" This time she was yelling

"Okay mom I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't comfront her. Let her comfront her first."

"Okay I promise."

"Okay mom, don't worry she's safe. She went to go visit Miroku in the Feudel era. I don't know when she'll be back. It might not be for a while she's afraid to tell you something. She afraid you won't forgive her and that you'll hate her for it." He said.

"Sota, I'm only going to ask you one more time. What is wrong with Kagome." His mom was surious and wouldn't let him off the hook that easily.

"Mom your going to be grandmother." Sota mustered it up.

"what do you mean?" She asked dumbfounded.

"She's pregnant, mom, pregnant."

"What she can't be. Not my little girl. Impossible." She said. She was be surprised by this.

"She is mom."

"But how, Sota?

"She, well, she was taken adventage of, mom, after what happen with Inuyasha and Sango. Her heart was breaking which made her vunerable and Inuyasha knew it and he took advantage of her. He had a chance to make her fall in love with him, just long enough for him to rip her heart out again."

"Oh, my baby girl." Kagome's mother was crying now.

"so you see why you can't get mad at her when she tells you." Sota said, standing and turning toward the door.

"I love you, mom." He said, and left the room quitely.

(chapter 8 up by the end week...Hopefully thanks for reading please comment and favorite. No comment about the errors or typos please. I know they're in there I just haven't had a chance to fix them, but I will and that is a promise. thanks and lots of love serena.1)


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to your new home

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome followed Miroku and Rainalyn down the old gravel road until they came to a dirt road and turned right. They walked a little ways farther before they came to a large house surrounded by trees.

"Kagome?" Miroku said tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Welcome to your new home." He said as, she watched Miroku gestured to the giant house in front of her

(Miroku P.O.v)

Miroku chuckled when he saw Kagome gawking at the house.

"You like it." He asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Hell yeah!" She exclaimed.

"I thought so!" He replied a smile stretched from ear to ear "So what do you say to seeing the inside."

"I'd love to." She said and jumped which made her stomach turned. She put her hand on her stomach and let out a little grunt.

"Kagome,are you okay." Miroku asked.

Yeah I'm fine. Just remind me not to jump." Kagome Replied.

"Why?" Miroku asked simply.

"Because the baby doesn't like it at all. My stomach turned when I did that."

"Oh"

Miroku I am going to need your help preparing for this baby. I mean you already have Rainalyn, here." She said gesturing to Rainalyn. "And I've never has a baby." She finished.

"Like I said before Kagome. I'm here for you. I care more about you and that baby than that two timing man-whore." He replied.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome knew that Miroku was right, but she felt offended by what he had just said, and she didn't know why.

When her thought subsided and she came to she realized that she was at the door.

"You ready?" Miroku asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Duh!" Kagome said a bit more sarcaticly then atended.

"Okay than." He said and opened the door. It was dark in the room so Miroku flipped the switched and the whole ballroom was instantly flooded with a translucent light. The floor of the ballroom was made of real redwood and the staircase that was on the other side of the ballroom was gold plated, the center was pure silver. The columns that extended from the second floor to the first was made of solid marble. The walls were made like regular walls but was painted, or actually splatted with every color of paint you can think of.

"Do you Like it." Miroku asked like he didn't already knew the answer, but he wanted to be polite.

"Uh, yeah!" She exclaimed excitedly being careful not to jump and juggle the baby again.

"How about Rainalyn showing you around while I go start dinner. Does that sound good? You hungry?"

"Starving." Kagome answered "I have two mouths two feed."

"Yeah and now I have four." Miroku said, then chucked and turned to the right and disappeared through the door.

"The kitchen is through there." Rainalyn said, pointing after her father. "You'll see that when we ear. So, let move on.

(Rainalyn P.O.V)

She grabbed Kagome's hand and tugged her to the left until she followed. When they came to the first room Rainalyn didn't open the door instead she said, "This room is off limits it is my mother's and no one knows whats in it not even my daddy. This door stays locked and my mommy's the only one that has the key. Okay, moving on." She moved down to the next the next room. "This room you can use any time you want." She stated opening the doors and walking in. "This is the pool room."

There was a large in ground pool in there with a water slide, "It is heated and that room on the other side is a closet with bathing suits in it. You can have one of them. They're brand new, never been used. Continuing."

She back out and pointed to the next three rooms on that wall. "That the gym, next is the movie room, and last is the game room."

"Moving room? Game room? Pool? Gym?" Kagome ask dumbfounded

"This is the activity floor." Rainalyn answered her.

"Oh." Kagome answered.

"And upstairs is where we live." My parents room's on the end and mine's in the middle."

"Okay." Kagome said simply

"Do you want to see my room?"

"That can wait. Lets see if you dad's got dinner yet. I am hungry."

"Okay." She said to Kagome. They turned and headed across the hall and to the Kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9: Second Thoughts

Chapter 9

(Miroku P.O.V)

Miroku waa finishing chopping the lettuce so that it wouldn't turn brown. When Rainalyn and Kagome walked through the door.

Perfect Timing. I'm finishing up right now." Miroku smiled and sat the lettuce on the table with the other stuff.

"What are we having, daddy?" Rainalyn asked.

"Taco's Miroku said.

"Yeah." Rainalyn shouted then turned to Kagome. "My daddy makes some amazing taco's."

"Okay?" Kagome answered her and they sat down at the table.

"Kagome, I didn't know what you liked or didn't like so I put everything out."

"Thats okay I like all of this." Kagome replied loading her tortillas with, refried beans, hamburger, chicken, avocado, rice, tomato, lettuce, onions, sour cream, and extra cheese.

"dang someone's hungry?" Miroku stated when he saw her plate.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Kagome replied.

"I can see that." Miroku chuckled

"So, how did you land a place like this."

" Oh, This house and all of the money I have was given to me by my father his will was found."

Kagome rolled up her taco she almost had it to full and took her first bite. With a mouth full she said, "Oh, well aren't you lucky."

" Yeah I guess I am." He chuckled.

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome glanced over at Rainalyn who was sitting next to her dad. She was only half finished and she really need to talk to Miroku alone.

"Rainalyn?" Kagome said.

"Yes, Miss Kagome?" Rainalyn replied smiling.

"When you finish eatting culd you please go to you room or do something else. I need to talk to your dad alone."

"Yes, Miss Kagome?" Rainalyn said sweetly, as she took another bite.

"and, Rainalyn."

"Yes, Miss Kagome."

"Just call me Kagome not Miss Kagome."

"Will do, Kagome." Rainalyn answered, taking her last few bites then got up and left.

"Daddy, I'll be watching a movie is you are looking for me. She said before she disappeared through the door.

(Miroku P.O.V)

"Kagome? What's Wrong?"

"Uh, Miroku." She said, but tears started to well up in her big brown eyes.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked with a worried tome in his voice. He was dumbfounded to what was going on with her.

"Miroku, help me, Please?" She begged.

"Kagome? How am I suppose to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?"

"Miroku. I'm having seconds thoughts?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

" Miroku, you know I have been in love with Inuyasha for what seems like forever, but since the way he has been treating me. I am beginning to wonder if everything I have believed in and trust has been a lie and everything else that I will trust in the future will turn on me or hurt me."

"Kagome, I know you have been hurt, but I promise I will never hurt you. Even though I am married and have a daughter. I love you like family maybe a little more.

"I know, but I made a mistake. I knew what Inuyasha did and how he treated me, and instead of listening to my heart. Which was telling me not to trust him. I listened to my mind which was telling to what I did and maybe I could when his heart back. I don't want this baby and I don't think I deserve it." Kagome said through sobs

"Oh Kagome. Don't say that you don't want this baby, I know you want it, and I know you'll make one amazing mother. Whether you are single or married. Kagome you might have made a mistake, but you have gotten something wonderful from that mistake." Miroku said calmly

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome thought about what he had just said. She Knew deep down that he was right, but she didn't want to listen cause she was afraid. She was afraid of getting hurt again and she didn't want that. Not again. She wanted someone who would love and care for her and this baby. Someone that would keep her happy, but she was beginning to that was impossible.

(Miroku P.O.V)

Miroku watched Kagome as she was deep in thought. He glanced down at is watch it was already eight-o-clock and still had stuff to do before he went to bed.

"Kagome how about I show your where you will be staying."

"Okay." she replied, sort of distantly. He stood up end left. She followed right behind him. He lead her upstairs and to the room on the right side of Rainalyn's. "Here we are, Kagome. You will be in the room next to Rainalyn's I have a feeling you'll feel right at home here."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." She said, as he watched her disappear through the door.


	10. Chapter 10: I Love You, Sango

Chapter 10

Inuyasha lied in his bed, He was trying to get some shut eye, but he couldn't get what Sango had told hin earlier out of his head. **Great she is pregnant with my baby. What am I going to do now? I don't want a baby.** He thought to himself. He shook his head thrying to clear his mind, but to no avail. His conscience didn't give him any peace of mind as it kept wondering back to Sango and the baby.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, but the night was just not being nice to him. He tried to think about something different, but that didn't work either. So he started counting sheep and he was out before he had gotten to thirty.

The next morning Inuyasha woke he didn't sleep a wink. He rolled over and tried to get some sleep, but he couldn't. So he climbed out of the bed and got dressed. Inuyasha was pulling a tank top on when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he called.

The door opened and Sango strolled in. "Sango? What do you want?" Inuyasha asked in shock.

"Oh, Inuyasha you silly goose. I was just going to ask you if you where okay."

"Well, Sango I'm fine, but thanks for asking me."

"No problem. Well I'm going back to my room. So, if you need me that is where I will be." She said turning to head out the door.

"Sango wait!"Inuyasha called after her.

(Sango P.O.V)

Sango froze in place she new something was wrong.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Come here." He said as she watched him go over to his bed and sat down. "I need to talk to you."

Sango walked over and sat down on the bed.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

Inuyasha heart began pound as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Sango?" He choked up.

"What?" She asked.

"Stay here. Stay with me." He said. He was shaking he was nervous. He had no idea why he was going to ask her what he was about to ask her.

"what are you talking about?" She asked him bewildered.

Inuyasha stood and reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, and smiled at Sango then got down on one knee.

(Sango P.O.V)

**What is he doing?** She thought as she watched him get down on one knee.

"Sango, I love you and this baby." he said putting his hand on the little bump that had formed in her belly. "And I was wondering if you would do the honor of being my wife?" He flipped open the box. Inside, laid a beautiful sapphire ring with diamonds running along the top of the golden band. Sango heart pounded. Inuyasha just proposed to a married women. She wanted to say yes, but she has a husband in daughter back home who loves her more than anything, but she didn't love them. So she looked down at the wedding ring on her left hand and removed it with her other hand and stuck it in her pocket. She looked back up at Inuyasha and smiled.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

"Yes." She said he took the ring from the box and slid it onto her left ring figure. He stood up and laid the box on his bed side table. He put his hands on Sango's shoulders and push her backwards onto the bed, then he walked to the door and locked it. "Your trapped now." He said chuckling.

"Whoo-who yeppie me." Sango said sarcastically. As Inuyasha made his way to the windows in his room to close the blinds. Then he walked over to her bed and laid down next to Sango. She looked at him with curious eyes. Inuyasha kissed gently and briefly.


	11. Chapter 11: Why?

(Kagome P.O.V)  
Kagome sat on the bed of her new room it was very spacy way to bis for her liking, but she was glad to have some alone time. He alone time was broken by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called

a second later Rainalyn entered. "Yes, rainalyn. What do you need?" Kagome asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming with me?" She asked

"Not to night okay, Rainalyn. I have had a long day and I really just wanted to get a shower and go to bed. May be tomorrow okay." Kagome said sweetly.

"Okay, Kagome. I'll see you in the morning then.

"No you won't." Came a male's voice, Rainalyn turned around to see her dad standing in the doorway. "Did you forget you have school in the morning." Miroku said.

"Oh yeah that's right school. than i'll see you tomorrow afternon, Kagome." She ran and ran out of the room. Miroku and Kagome both chuckling after her.

"She's a sweatheart." Kagome smiled.

"yeah, well here's a towel. Goodnight Kagome." He said, turning to leave.

"Miroku, wait." She called after him. He turned around and faced her. "What is it, Kagome." He asked.

"Could you wait here until I get out of the shower."

"Yeah sure thing but why?"

"Don't worry about it." She said as she opened the door that was ajoined with her bedroom.

(Miroku P.O.V)  
Miroku sighed and laid down on Kagome's bed. *Why did she want me to wait until she got out of the shower.* Time drifted by slowly as he listened to the shower run. Five minutes passed than ten as Miroku began to drift of to sleep.

(Kagome P.O.V)  
Kagome took her time in the shower it felt wonderful when the hot water hit her. Her mind wonder to miroku and the baby and to Inuyasha the baby's father. She tried not to think for a few minutes as she washed her body. She ran her hand over her little baby bump that had formed as she washed her stomach. She then washed her hair until the water went cold. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her and left the bathroom. She noticed that Miroku had fallen asleep on her bed. Which gave her the time to get changed without him looking. She put on her night gown and walked to the bed. She looked closely at Miroku. He looked so sweet and innosent when was asleep. She didn't want to wake him, but she had to. She bend down and kissed him lightly. "Miroku, wake up you feel asleep.

(Miroku P.O.V)  
Miroku felt something warm touch his lips. Than he heard Kagome's voice telling him to wake up. He opened his eyes to see Kagome's beautiful face over his. "Huh?" Miroku asked a little dazed.

"You feel asleep on my bed." Kagome said and smiled shyly at Miroku.

"Oh, Crap! I am sorry" Miroku said, climbing out of the bed, and started heading for the door.

"Miroku! Wait!" Kagome called after him. He turned around and looked at her, "What?"

"Come here." Kagome smiled. Miroku walked up to her and stared at her dumbfounded. Kagome grabbed him by the waist and turned him around so that his back was facing the bed and pushed him onto it. He still stared at her confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked under his breath. Kagome put her index finger over her mouth and signaled shh", as she lend in toward him and kissed.

(Miroku P.O.V)  
When Kagome lips touched Miroku's shocked shot through him, then he relaxed and returned the kiss. While his mind screamed *Why did she kiss me?* He was happy the she did. Ther has all ways been this part of him that has been in love with her, and that part is still there and always will be.

"Kagome" He mumbled, pushing her back. "Why?"

(Kagome P.O.V)  
Kagome stared at him. then replied, "Dont worry about it." as she climbed onto the bed and straddled him. She kisssed him once again. Soft and gentle, giving him a chance to react, he kissed her back. She felt his tongue light graze her lips, and she opened her mouth enough to let his tongue in.

Kagome explored His mouth as he lend back onto the bed and moaned. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closed, as they continued to kiss. Kagome hands scanned miroku body and they came to he pants she felt a large bulge in them. She miled against his llips and lightly grabbed the bulged. He moaned softly and huged her tighter. She squirmed a little causing him to loosen his grip and she began to unbutton his shirt.

(Miroku P.O.V)  
Miroku moaned when pleasure shot through him when Kagome grabbed him. He as she unbuttoned his shirt when she finished he reached down and pulled her nightgown up and over her head. He tossed he into the floor and it laid there on wanted.

He looked at her, and noticed that Kagome was not wearing underwear or bra. He smiled at her as she climbed off him just long enough to due his pants and pulled them off. moving on to his boxers

Kagome smiled slyly as she eyed Miroku large thicked instrument beg and plead to he played with. She lended across Miroku's torso from her spot next to him, and kissed him passionately, tongue and all. Wrapping her fingers arounf his large shaft she because to, slowly, move her hand slowly up and down gradually growing faster.

Miroku Moaned as has pleasure shur through him and his instrument began to the ache. She slowed down again and then stop completely. She stopped kissed his neck and continue to move down his torso and the put Miroku in her mouth. She did the same thing with her mouth as she did with her hangs. Except she mixed some tongue in.

Miroku moaned loudly as pleasure increasing rose and he began to ache. He wanted to realease , but he hasn't quite reached his climbed. Kagome grew faster with ever moan he mad, When he hit his climax, he screamed releasing into Kagome's mouth, and he grabbed her shoulders.

(Kagome P.O.V)  
Kagome sallowed hard, as she felt miroku grab her shoulders and roll her over. "You're turn." He whispered while gasping her air.

He inserted to finger into her vagina and began to slowly massage her as her kissed, her baby dumb that had devoloped over the past couple of weeks.

Kagome moaned and climaxed. I didn't take her long to climax, probably because of the baby. They breathed heavy for a while and drifted off to sleep.

************************************************** *************************************

Time drifted by and Kagome's due date drew nearer.

"Miroku, I gotta go back to my own time" Kagome said to Miroku one morning, before Rainalyn got upi

"What? Why!" MIroku replied shocked

"This baby needs to be born in my time. With my family. Crap! I just realized I haven't told my mom yet the only person the knows, in my family is Sota. How am I going to tell her I am almost 9 months pregnant." She said then suddenly realized she still had a standing problem.

"Stay" Miroku pleaded

"Miroku, I can't. I got to go back, and have this baby in a modern hospital with my family. I promise I will reteun and I will bring the baby with." Kagome said sadly.

"Okay, I understand. Well at least let me walk you to the well." Miroku said, and the left the house and headed in the direction of the well.

THE END!

THE SeQUEL WILL BE COMING SOON!


End file.
